


In Defiance/The Art of Conflict

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bruises, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Held Down, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Massages, Oral Sex, Punishments, Rough Sex, Smoking, Wall Sex, alex being a complete virgo about punishment logs and proper admin, bites, hidden spaces, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex dared to correct his master’s grammar, knowing full well he would be hurt for it later. He expected a proper punishment, but that’s not what his master had in mind.





	In Defiance/The Art of Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> It was Asim’s ‘I never know if you two are going to fuck or fight’ comment and Greg’s ‘Oh, it’s frequently both, simultaneously’ reply that inspired this fic. Blame them. XD And Alex for not being able to resist correcting his grammar in the first place. XD

“I will _fuck_ you up, Alex Horne!” Greg hissed into his ear as he shoved him against a wall, hidden away in a dark corner where no one could see them.  
  
It was late, far too late, and he was so close to his bed, but Alex was wide awake now. His shoulders hurt, and he had a fair idea of what, exactly, Greg was upset about this time, but he couldn’t complain. He’d brought this on himself. He could’ve held his tongue and said nothing, but no, the compulsion to correct his grammar had been too strong and he’d said it anyway, even if it meant he’d be punished for it later.  
  
He’d expected his master would wait until they were home, and they were nearly home, to punish him properly with a spanking or perhaps with the paddle, but it was clear his master couldn’t wait. Then there was a kiss, a fierce, hard, dominating kiss, and Alex now understood exactly what kind of pain he was going to get for daring to correct his grammar in front of everyone.  
  
Greg’s hands pressed down on his shoulders, pressing him into the wall, as the kiss went on. Alex knew he was waiting for him to react, to give in, but that night, he didn’t want to. He pushed back, and when the kiss ended, Alex took his chance and shoved him away, willing to risk retaliation.  
  
“No, Greg. I’m not going to be punished for being correct,” Alex said, feeling braver than he thought he sounded.  
  
“No, you won’t, but you _will_ be punished for embarrassing me. You could’ve just kept that thought to yourself, you little worm, but no, you had to say it, and you know what punishment that brings. I _will_ hurt you, Alex, and you know you deserve it,” Greg said.  
  
Greg was pressing so very close to him now, using the full weight of his body to press him into the wall. Alex began to get scared then, but Greg’s hands were moving down his chest and there was another kiss, and Alex could never quite work out if he loved this or hated this, when Greg didn’t just straight out punish him, but instead roughed him up as he fucked him as if that would suffice, as if he didn’t have the heart to punish him properly, but was still angry enough that he wanted to make a point.  
  
Much as he enjoyed Greg being rough with him as a way to punish him, to Alex, it never quite felt like a proper punishment. This bothered him quite a bit because if these were meant to be a punishment for him, they were never written up in the punishment log like they should be, as his master always insisted upon when he was properly punished. Alex had to fill the log out himself, because that was part of his job, and his punishment. But Alex wasn’t brave enough to add these missing ones in because he wasn’t allowed to touch the book unless he was being punished. So as far as he was concerned, the punishment log was incomplete because Greg wouldn’t let him do his admin properly. What was the point in having a punishment log if it didn’t include all his punishments in it?  
  
Alex decided against arguing about it now, though, because Greg was already cross with him, and he was sure that it would just result in a proper punishment later for daring to suggest he wasn’t as good a master as he thought he was, which Alex wasn’t trying to say at all but he knew that’s how Greg would take it. That, and Greg kept stroking his cock hard, giving him an absolutely distracting combination of pleasure and pain, and his mind was drawn to that instead.  
  
Greg growled in his ear then, and Alex shivered. “Accept your punishment like a good little boy and I won’t have to paddle you for it later on, yeah?”  
  
Alex closed his eyes at that thought. He hated the paddle. If that was the alternative, he’d take being roughed up any day. Sure, it still hurt, but at least he got some pleasure out of it. “Yes, sir, I accept my punishment, sir.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Another punishing kiss, bruising, Greg’s hand clasping his chin, while his other hand slipped down his trousers. There was never any kindness in this kind of sex, but Alex still found it arousing. Greg gave him everything, and the intensity of it always made the pain feel incredible.  
  
Alex swallowed as Greg’s fingers dug into his shoulders as he forced him down onto his knees. Alex knew what was coming by now, but he still shivered as Greg said it.  
  
“Get your master’s cock ready, boy, so I can fuck you from here to oblivion for what you’ve done,” Greg said.  
  
Alex obeyed, wincing a little as those fingers continued to dig into his shoulders. He worked quickly, undoing his trousers and freeing his master’s magnificent cock as his hands and his mouth got to work. If he did well enough, he might temper a little of his anger, but it wasn’t guaranteed. There was a point, with Greg, where he just had to get all his anger out of his system and then he was fine. Alex suspected tonight was one of those nights.  
  
Alex’s body was a mix of pleasure and pain. Greg’s hands held him firmly, and Alex couldn’t help being aroused, particularly when his master kept poking his groin with his foot, treading on him, causing pain as much as arousal. It spurred Alex on, utterly devoted to giving his master pleasure, to getting him hard, so he could fuck him so well later. He did love this part, because it was one moment where Greg was completely vulnerable to him, and he adored it. This was the only time where Alex could sway his mood, if he pleasured him well enough to make him forget why he was so cross with him in the first place. Sometimes, Alex just had to say the right words, worship him in just the right way, and he could soothe his angry heart in a matter of minutes. Alex sometimes felt a little guilty about it when it worked because it felt like he was avoiding being punished when he really deserved it, but it didn’t stop him trying it every time though.  
  
Alex could tell he wasn’t going to succeed tonight. Greg had no patience for being seduced or calmed or placated, not now. Alex could tell by the way he grasped his head and pushed a little too far down his throat, just a few times, almost making him gag. And then, before he was really ready, Greg had grasped his shirt and pulled him to his feet and gave him another bruising kiss as he held him against the wall.  
  
“Fuck you, Alex, just – fuck you,” was all Greg said as he turned Alex around to face the wall.  
  
Alex was pinned now, and he didn’t fight as Greg undid his trousers and shoved them down just enough to fuck him as he spread his legs. He could feel his fingers playing with his anus, a rough attempt at prepping him, though Alex was surprised he got that much. Perhaps he had softened his master’s anger a little.  
  
“Yes, fuck me, master, fuck me,” Alex breathed, attempting to goad him across the line from angry to horny.  
  
Greg pressed against him, pressed his head against the wall with his hand, and Alex could feel his cock pressing against his butt as his master whispered harshly in his ear.  
  
“Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Alex, you pathetic little shit, you won’t get out of it that easily. You owe me some pain, you fucker, and you’ll take it like the deserving little shit that you are, understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir, absolutely, sir, hurt me, sir, I deserve it, sir,” Alex said, accepting at last that he wasn’t going to get out of it this time.  
  
“Yes, you fucking deserve it, I will hurt you for what you’ve done, and you’ll take it without complaint. If I hear just one sound out of you, I’ll paddle you until you bruise, understood?” Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded, bracing himself for the worst. “Yes, sir, understood, sir.”  
  
Alex breathed in, felt his master finish prepping him, before he pushed inside him a little less gently than normal. He was never sure if he was allowed to be turned on by this, but he really was, and he could feel his cock harden as Greg began thrusting. Sometimes, he felt he was just too addicted to pain, and that Greg never quite appreciated that as much as he wanted him to. He didn’t mind rough sex at all, not with him, and he dreamed sometimes of being taken like this just out the sheer joy of it, but Greg never went there. This was just for when he wanted to punish Alex but couldn’t be bothered doing it properly.  
  
Greg kept him pressed against the wall, thrusting fast and hard, and Alex was sure he would have bruises on his arms from his hands holding him there. The wall itself was smooth, but it didn’t make it any more comfortable. There was friction from his shirt, and his cock didn’t appreciate rubbing against it, but Alex took the pain in his stride and pushed back against Greg’s thrusting as much as he dared, which only made him slap his thigh and pin him down harder. Greg seemed keen that he was as flat against the wall as possible, which Alex understood, because it made it hurt more as he was fucked against it.  
  
The most intense pain came when Greg decided to dig his fingers into his hips as he sped up, just a little, because it made his cock rub against the wall even more, and he was sure there must be some sort of graze there, given how much it stung. Perhaps it was unwise, perhaps he should stop this, but then Greg bit the back of his collar and pulled him back, and he was hit with an incredible rush of pleasure at the same time as the pain flared out from his groin.  
  
Then it was back to being pushed against the wall as Greg continued to thrust. Alex braced himself as best he could, but the wall still hurt, especially when Greg held his head in place, forcing his cheek to rub against the wall. Alex expected more of the same, to be shoved and grasped and pushed around while his master took his pleasure from him, but, this time seemed to be different after all. Alex could tell when Greg had run out of anger and got lost in the pleasure because he slowed down a little, and reached around to stroke his cock, thereby giving him permission to be turned on after all. Alex wasn’t expecting it, but he wasn’t going to stop him. There was a kiss, rough and hurried, on his cheek, and a soft bite on the back of his neck. His hands slipped inside his shirt, holding him, caressing him, as if he was now enjoying his lover’s body and not just trying to hurt him because Alex had embarrassed him. It was still rough, but this time, his actions seemed to be born of love, not anger.  
  
Was Greg finally becoming fond of him? Alex didn’t know. But he could feel all the anger drain from his master’s body as the sex continued, giving way to lust and desire. He was still pinned against the wall, but it lacked the harsh will of his master now, he could sense the change in how much strength he was using to hold him there. He was sure no one else would have noticed, but he did.  
  
Alex could hear desire in his breath, though he didn’t dare speak, just in case he was wrong. He didn’t think he was, though, because he could hear those soft little murmurs of pleasure his master always made when he was enjoying himself. It was in the way he held his body, kept him close, and that one brief moment before he came where he could’ve sworn Greg breathed, ‘I fkn love you, Alex’, almost imperceptible, words slightly slurred, almost unsure he’d heard it, but then his master came hard inside him as he slammed him into the wall, and Alex wasn’t far off either, his master’s hand closed around his cock as he finished him off while his cock was still inside him. And then all he was aware of was pleasure and fading pain, and his master breathing contentedly in his ear as he held him close.  
  
They stayed there together longer than Alex expected, though Alex couldn’t blame him, because he didn’t want to be apart from him either, but they were both standing there with their pants around their ankles, and the longer it went on the more uncomfortable Alex felt. Greg eventually pulled away from him, and Alex wasted little time in pulling his trousers up, not wanting to be caught. He waited for Greg, not daring to speak, just in case he was still angry. He didn’t want to ruin his mood by saying the wrong thing.  
  
But then Greg grabbed him by his hips and pulled him close as he offered soft kisses and little tiny spanks, his actions filled with all the sweet affection in the world, and Alex surrendered to it. He was more than happy to kiss him back, to let his master cuddle him and hold him close. Greg even let Alex pin him against the other wall as he kissed him, taking a moment to be brave and defy his natural instincts to be submissive to him at all times. Alex didn’t have the strength his master had, but he was still capable of holding him there, and Greg seemed to enjoy it, instead of getting cross at him.  
  
And then, there were just cuddles, cuddles that spoke of forgiveness and apologies, mending the hurt, making way for peace. They didn’t need to speak; they’d honed these cuddles to the point where they didn’t need to. But they were always necessary, because one the punishment was done, it was done. Greg never let it flow into everything else. Alex had paid for his disobedience and had learnt his lesson. Now there was only peace and silence.  
  
It was strange in the cool late-night air, to hear almost nothing, but Alex felt he might have just tuned everything else out, so that when he was hugged close to his master, he could hear his heart beating in his chest, and be calmed by the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The now familiar scent of Greg’s cigarettes drifted into his awareness, another scent he had come to find so very comforting, because it reminded him of his master.  
  
When Greg did eventually speak, breaking the still silence, there was such longing in his voice that Alex had to smile. Perhaps he’d won after all.  
  
“God, Alex, what have you done to me? I never want to let you go,” Greg murmured.  
  
“Then don’t. I’m not going anywhere,” Alex said, looking up at him.  
  
Greg smiled at him as he finished his cigarette and squashed it under his foot. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. Go on, move, Alex, it’s bedtime.”  
  
Alex accepted the playful slaps and moved, but he also took Greg’s hand in his, unwilling to let him go just yet. “Yes, sir, right away, sir.”  
  
Greg laughed as he swatted his arse again. “Go on, you cheeky sod, move. It’s late, and you need to sleep. And so do I.”  
  
Alex took his arm as they made their way up to Greg’s flat. Alex didn’t always make a habit of staying with him after tapings, but sometimes it was too late to drive back, and sometimes, Greg had other plans for him.  
  
Alex was ready for bed. He could feel it in his body. The aches from his punishment were beginning to settle, and he would definitely feel it tomorrow, but he’d asked to be punished by daring to correct his master in the first place, so he couldn’t blame anyone other than himself. He went to retrieve his little dog bed from the hall cupboard, which was all he was ever allowed to sleep in after a punishment, but Greg stopped him once he saw what he was doing.  
  
“No, don’t, Alex, not tonight. Come to bed with me. I want you here with me tonight,” Greg said.  
  
Alex looked at him warily, unsure this wasn’t just a way to punish him properly. “Are you sure, sir? I wouldn’t want to intrude, I-“  
  
Greg cupped his cheek and kissed him. “Come to bed. You won’t ache so much tomorrow. I think I was a bit too rough with you earlier. I’ll rub you down yeah? And you can stay with me tonight. I want you with me tonight. Don’t say no, that’s an order, alright?”  
  
“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” Alex said, unsure how else to take it except to just go with it.  
  
Alex went with him, and let his master take care of him. There were showers and supper and a gentle massage that helped ease the knots of pain Alex could feel building up. There were soft kisses too, and cuddles, and even though it wasn’t necessary, he still knelt at his master’s feet and apologised, and his master gently touched his head and forgave him, apologising for being rough with him.  
  
Alex still hesitated when Greg invited him to share his bed. He wasn’t used to it, but he did eventually understand that Greg wasn’t trying to trick him. It was strange to be sleeping beside him, but he had his master’s arms around him, and he kissed him so softly as he closed his eyes and let sleep come to him, never wanting to leave this moment of peace, but knowing it wouldn’t last.


End file.
